LOTM: Decimation S2 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen running down the hall after Alkorin's Enforcers) Alex: We're getting close guys! Just keep moving! Erin: Right! Jack: This bastard's gonna regret taking one of our own! (The heroes continue running as Spectre is seen up on the rafters stalking them. It then cuts to Leo and the other Enforcers in the throne room) Leo: They're coming. Quan Chi: And they're walking right into our hands. Leo: Two of their members are missing though. Alkorin: Really now? Leo: Yes sir. Alkorin: Hmmm.... (Alkorin looks over at Starkiller) Alkorin: Starkiller, sneak your way out of here and find those two. End their lives for me. Starkiller: Yes sir. (Starkiller walks off as Alkorin returns his attention to Leo) Alkorin: So how'd the fight go Venicor? I noticed you've been wounded. Leo: Fine sir. I was just overwhelmed. I would be dead if not for your new recruit. Alkorin: That so? Well done, saving one of our soldiers Frost. Frost: Of course Lord Alkorin. The Cyber Lin Kuei all stand ready to kill these Defenders and their allies. Alkorin: I know you are. Leo: They're nearing the door. Alkorin: Hm. Well then, I'll leave you all to face them. I must go attend to the prisoner. Noob Saibot: Yes sir. Alkorin: Do not fail me. (Alkorin walks off as the Enforcers stand ready to fight. The Defenders then burst through the door) Alex: We're in! (The Defenders and their allies all stand ready to fight as well) Erin: Leo! Leo: Hello guys. (Sub-Zero takes notice of Noob Saibot. But then he notices Frost) Sub-Zero: Frost? Frost: Sub-Zero. Omega: You know her? Sub-Zero: She was my pupil. Cassie: Oh great. Elsa's decided to join the bad guys huh? Frost: Why does everyone call me that? Cassie: Oh sweetie let me help you. Alex: Look it doesn't matter right now! You're gonna tell us where Lestros is right now! Jack: Yeah! Don't make me beat it out of you! Leo: So violent! I like that in an opponent. Jack: Oh I'll be more than violent asshole! Erin: Jack, calm down. Jack: *sigh* Fine. Alex: Last chance guys. Where is he? Quan Chi: Why would we tell you? (Suddenly walking past Quan Chi and the others, Alkorin approaches the heroes. Alex and Erin are suddenly met by a great deal of fear) Alkorin: So. These are the children to my long time enemy. Alex: Its... Its him... Erin: That's.... Alkorin… Alkorin: I can taste your terror, children. You reek of fear. Alex:..... Jack: Hey, don't talk to my girl like that! Alkorin: Well would you look at this. One of my own people....working for these worms. Jack: I'm better than whatever excuse of a Shadow you throw at us. Alkorin: Hm, we'll see about that. Everyone, slaughter these heroes. I'll protect the prisoner. Leo: With pleasure. Alex: Then I guess we're fighting then! Everyone, CHARGE!! (The heroes all rush toward the Enforcers. It then cuts to Rose and Yang who are seen walking around the castle) Rose: You know, you gotta admit. For a killer, he's got a good eye for decoration. Yang: Yeah. But these paintings are kinda creepy. Rose: Yeah... (The two look up at a painting) Rose: Almost like it's staring into my soul. Yang: Same feeling here. (Down the hall, a vase is seen falling from its stand, causing the two to look over) Rose: What was that? Yang: Okay there better not be ghosts or something running around. Rose: Ghosts??? Yang: I mean, it is a giant spooky castle isn't it? Rose: I guess... (The candles in the hall then all go out, cloaking the two in total darkness) Rose: AHH IT'S DARK!! Yang: Calm down! It's just the wind. Rose: No it's not! It's ghosts and you know it! Yang: Well do you wanna hold onto me then? Rose: No! I'm not a wimp! Yang: Then calm down. Stay behind me and we'll be alright. (Rose and Yang then look around in the darkness. Soon enough, footsteps are heard slowly approaching down the hall) Rose: *whisper* Someone's coming. Yang: *whisper* I know. Stay quiet. (The footsteps continue until they suddenly stop. Yang and Rose glare down the hall before the hall is lit up by the red light of Starkiller's lightsabers as he smirks) Starkiller: Found you. Rose: Starkiller! Yang: ROSE RUN!! (Yang and Rose turn and run into the darkness) Starkiller: Where're you going? Scared? (Starkiller runs after the two as they're seen running through the halls) Rose: Yang where are we going?! Yang: I don't know! Starkiller: Get back here! We're not done yet here! Rose: How are we gonna escape!? We can't beat this guy on our own! Yang: I know! Don't worry we'll think of something! Starkiller: There is no escape! *Shoots lighting* (The lightning hits Rose, causing her to fall to the ground) Yang: ROSE!! Rose: GAAAH!! Starkiller: You and I got some unfinished business you freak. Your mommy's not gonna miss you after this is over. Rose: Yang...! Help me! Starkiller: Good luck with that! (Yang then runs up and punches Starkiller in the jaw, knocking him off focus as Yang helps Rose up before they both run off into the darkness. Starkiller then regains himself as he looks down the hall) Starkiller: Dammit. They must've ran off to the dining hall. That'll be fun to look through. (Starkiller walks until he enters the dining hall, finding it empty) Starkiller: *sigh* Perfect. And with it being dark, they could be anywhere. (Starkiller then puts one of his lightsabers out in front of him as a light source) Starkiller: Well let's get searching then. (Starkiller walks around. Yang is then seen under a table) Yang: You okay Rose? (Rose pops her head out of Yang's shoulder) Rose: Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for letting me bond. Yang: Don't mention it. As long as it keeps you safe. Rose: It will. Thanks. (Rose bonds back to Yang as she looks over at Starkiller) Yang: I just hope this guy doesn't find us. (The scene then cuts to the other heroes battling against Alkorin's Enforcers) Alex: Erin look out! Erin: I see it! (Erin hits a Cyborg with an ice blast, freezing it solid) Alex: Nice one! Erin: Thanks bro! (Erin's wrist is then grabbed by Spectre) Spectre: Hello! Erin: Oh crap! Spectre: Now I- (Spectre is then punched in the face by Jirosoyu) Leo: Dammit! Scott: Bro! (Leo turns and looks over at Scott) Scott: Your fight is with me, not them! Leo: So be it. (Spectre joins Leo's side before the two rush toward Scott) Leo: Make him suffer Spectre! Scott: Soyu defend me! (Jirosoyu appears in front of Scott and blocks Spectre's attack) Jirosoyu: Don't worry Scott I got you! Spectre: Not for long! CORRUPTING TOUCH!! Jirosoyu: What? (Spectre flicks Jirosoyu's nose, causing him to stumble back as black goo begins to spread across his body) Jirosoyu: Gah! What the?? Scott: Soyu! (Jirosoyu's body is soon engulfed in the goo) Scott: NO!! Spectre: Die. (Spectre punches Jirosoyu, shattering and killing him.) Scott: NOOO!! Leo: Hmph, easy. (Leo then watches Soyu's shards disintegrate until he notices that Scott is still alive) Leo: Wait what?! Scott: Huh? Leo: How are you still alive?! Nothing can survive the Corrupting Touch, not even a Spirit! So how are you not dead?! Scott: Huh, I don't know... (Scott looks over at where Jirosoyu was standing) Scott: *Thinking* Soyu is dead, that much I know. But if he's dead, I should be dead too! So how- ???: *voice* It's because I'm not dead. Scott: Huh?? (Jirosoyu then reappears from Scott's body, now with a new form) Scott: Whoa! Leo: WHAT?! Jirosoyu: Don't think I didn't see your plan coming Leo! In advance to defending Scott, I left a fragment of my being left in Scott's body, and by regenerating from that, I was able to recreate myself into a new form with a new ability! Leo: Impossible! That should even be able to happen! Jirosoyu: Well it can! Leo: Spectre, END HIM!! (Spectre charges toward Jirosoyu) Jirosoyu: Time to give this new ability a try then. Meteor Punch! (Jirosoyu punches Spectre in the gut, causing a small explosion to knock him and Leo back) Leo: GAH!! Damn you! Scott: Whoa Soyu, what was that?! Jirosoyu: Meteor Punch. By replacing my original bomb attack, I was able to acquire the ability to release an explosion on my opponent with every hit I land on them. The harder the hit, the bigger and more deadlier the explosion is. Scott: That's amazing! Jirosoyu: Thank you Scott! Leo: You may have a fancy new power Scott, but it's not gonna save you! (Spectre rejoins Leo's side) Leo: I'll still turn your corpse to nothing either way! (As Leo and Scott prepare to face off, the others are seen fighting the rest of the enemy. Cassie and Jacqui fighting Frost, Jack fighting Noob Saibot and Quan Chi. Shantae with her friends are seen fighting Grimm) Shantae: These guys are totally differet from the enemies back home! ???: But they're not invincible! (Pearl then runs up morphed as a tiger before she goes and pounces one of the Grimm before tearing its neck open, killing it) Pearl: You just gotta know how to take them down effectively! Shantae: Wow! Thanks for the tip! FIREBALL! (Shantae shoots a fireball at a Grimm, killing it. Rottytops faces a Pure Shadow) Rottytops: Wooooow! You guys are dark looking! Its pretty cool! Pure: *Roars right in Rotty's face* Rottytops:.... Rude (The Pure Shadow then roars again before it raises its clawed hand into the air) ???: HEY!! (The Pure looks to find Charlie holding a small fleshy ball in his hand) Charlie: You might wanna get away from the Shadow! This stuff's not gonna be fun to breathe in! Rottytops: Huh? (Charlie prepares to throw the ball) Charlie: Poison inbound! (Charlie throws the ball at the Pure Shadow, but all it does is hit its face and fall to the ground doing nothing) Charlie: What?! The bomb didn't go off! Rottytops: Hmm... *Pulls off her leg* … Hehe. *Lifts it over the bomb* FIRE IN THE HOLE! Charlie: WAIT! (Rottytops slams the bomb causing it to blow up. Rottytops and the Pure are caught in the poison explosion) Charlie: Dude! What the heck are you doing?! (The Pure crawls from the poison cloud and soon dies from the effects) Charlie: *sigh* Well at least I got the Pure killed. But did I kill her as well? Rottytops: *Steps out of the poison* Well aside from the stink, nah I'm fine. You didn't think you could kill a zombie with poison did you? Charlie: ?? You're a zombie??? Rottytops: Why do you think my skin is green and I like eating brains? Charlie: I guess I didn't think about that. (Charlie looks as the Pure's corpse dissolves) Charlie: Well, thanks for helping with the bomb! Rottytops: No problem! You might wanna work on them though. Charlie: Yeah I know. I just came up with it in the heat of the moment thinking it would work. Rottytops: Oh you can make other kinds of weird gases? You gotta show me sometime! I bet you got something that can drive people insane! Charlie: Ooooh you have no idea. (Bolo and Jaune are seen facing off against they're own Pure) Jaune: Hey you ready for this? Bolo: Not really. Jaune: Yeah me either. (The Pure roars and charges Bolo throws his mace into its stomach and Jaune then slices its head off) Jaune: Holy crap it worked! Bolo: YEAH!! (Raiden is seen facing off against a group of Pures with Alex) Alex: These things just don't stop coming! Raiden: But that doesn't mean they'll win. Alex: You got a plan?! Raiden: Just work with me Lorthare. These monsters will soon fall. Alex: Alright, I'll try! (Raiden charges up electricity as the Pure charge. Raiden releases the electricity, shocking each of the Pures and killing them) Alex: Whoa... Even if you're not at full power, you still pack a punch. Raiden: Thank you. Alex: Now that the Pures are gone, we just got his Enforcers to deal with. Raiden: Right. (Alex then looks around at the Enforcers before he notices something.) Alex: But wait....One of them is missing. Raiden: Which one? Alex: Starkiller. But where could he- *gasp* Oh crap! (Alex then starts to run toward the door) Raiden: Alex! Erin: Bro where're you going!? Alex: You guys stay here I'll be back! (Alex runs out to find Starkiller. It then cuts to Starkiller in the dining hall as he's seen angrily slicing a table in half with his lightsaber) Starkiller: Where are you?! COME OUT!! (Yang is seen hiding behind a wall with Rose still bonded to her) Yang: *In her head* Damn it... Just go away already... Starkiller: I know you're in here! Come out and fight cowards! Rose: *voice* Yang....I'm scared. Yang: Shh! Starkiller: *Growls loudly* You come out! NOW!! (Starkiller forms into a ball as force energy builds up in him. Yang's eyes open way and tries to move but Starkiller uses Force Repulses to destroy much of the surrounding area) Yang: Oh crap! Starkiller: You! (Starkiller notices Yang still under a table) Starkiller: Hold still! (Starkiller uses the force and violently pushes Yang and the table into the wall) Yang: GAH!! Starkiller: I got you now! Yang: GRA!! Starkiller: Where is the Targhul!? (Yang gets up and tries to attack Starkiller before he pushes her back. He then dashes forward and grabs her by the neck) Starkiller: Tell me! (Starkiller puts his lightsaber up to Yang's stomach) Starkiller: Or I end this. Yang: Bite me! Starkiller: I'm not playing games kid! You better cough it up before I burn a hole through your stomach! Alex: Hey! (Starkiller and Yang look to find Alex standing in the doorway) Alex: Let her go. Now. Starkiller: Lorthare. (Starkiller pushes Yang away as he turns to face Alex) Starkiller: You came alone huh? Alex: I came to help my friends. Starkiller: Well, you walked into a death trap is what you did. Alex: I doubt that. (Alex looks to see Rose separating from Yang as she starts sneaking up on Starkiller) Starkiller: No matter! By the end of this fight, you'll all d- (Starkiller is then frozen by Rose) Rose: Gotcha. Yang: Nice one Rose! Rose: Thanks! (Yang and Rose go up and join Alex) Alex: You guys okay? Rose: Yeah we're fine! Yang: I gotta admit, that was the most intense game of Hide and Seek I've ever played. Alex: I'd imagine so. Rose: Well, should we go join in on the fight? Alex: Sure! We could use the backup. Yang: Thanks to Rose bonding with me, I'm ready foor another round! Alex: Good to hear! Let's go! (The 3 rush off to rejoin the battle) Alex: Lestros! Hang on! We're coming! Alkorin: ENOUGH!! (The heroes and Enforcers then all stop fighting as they all look to find Alkorin coming out with Lestros) Alkorin: This fight. Is over. Erin: Lestros! Lestros: Guys... Alkorin: You heroes have come far to save your friend. You've gathered allies and gathered friends. But no matter what you do....You cannot save him. Alex: Let him go Alkorin! Alkorin: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Alex: You're outnumbered! If you do this, you'll regret it! Alkorin:.....So be it. (Alkorin then pulls Lestros back toward him) Alkorin: You will watch him die. Erin: NO!! Emily: Lestros! (Alkorin rams his fist through Lestros's back, causing it to tear through his body as his hand bursts through his chest. It then opens to reveal The Reality Stone) Alkorin: Finally.... (Alkorin pulls his fist from Lestros as he falls to his knees reaching for his wound. He tries to speak but cannot find words) Alex: No... (Alkorin puts his hand on Lestros's head) Lestros: G-Guys......I'm s-s-sorry..... (Lestros's hand falls as his body turns to dust. Alkorin then looks down at The Reality Stone before absorbing it) Alkorin: The reality of the Multiverse is now mine to command! Alex:..... Lestros………… Raiden: By the gods.... Jessica: No... (Starkiller then bursts through the door with a squad of Pures and Royal Guards) Starkiller: My lord. Alkorin: Perfect timing Starkiller. Now execute them! Renex: You heard the king! END THESE HEROES!! Alex: RETREAT!! (The heroes turn and fight through the guards as they go to retreat the castle. The Enforcers and the Royal Guards then give chase) Starkiller: Don't let them escape! Erin: Stay back! (Erin blocks the Enforcers and Guards with an ice wall as the heroes escape the castle and retreat through their portal which shuts behind them. The heroes are then seen arriving back home through the portal) Alex: Holy crap....We made it...! Sky: That was... Insane.... Blake: I imagined you guys dealt with things like this... Jaune: At least we're alive. Kung Lao: We might be alive... But we failed. Kyle: He's gone.....He's frickin' gone! Emily: I can't believe it. He just....killed him right then and there. Erin: Dammit..... Jack: And now look guys, Alkorin's got another Infinity Stone! At this rate, we're screwed! Alex: He also took one of our friends.... Scott: Leo.... Jirosoyu: I'm sorry Scott. Raiden: I am deeply sorry for your losses Defenders. Alex: Thanks Raiden....But I just don't know what we're gonna do now. Erin: Lestros is dead. Leo's a part of Alkorin's army. And now, Alkorin's got The Reality Stone. Jessica: This just keeps getting worse and worse... (Alex goes up and hugs Jessica) Alex: It's gonna be okay though Jess. We can still get through this. Jessica: *Hugs Alex* I hope so Alex.... Alex: *Stops hugging Jessica turns to the others* Everyone, thanks for your help. I'm sorry if any of you got hurt. Yang: Hey don't even worry about it. Shantae: Yeah. And after what happened, I want to help stop Alkorin even more! Cassie: I think we all do. Alex: Well that's good to hear. Just know that if we need you again, we'll be in touch. Yang: Right. Raiden: We'll be there if you need it Defenders. Alex: Thanks guys. (Portals open to each of the other worlds. The heroes then all return home to their respective worlds, leaving the Defenders alone) Erin: Well....Now what? Alex: I don't know. Omega: I think I know what we can do for now. Alex: What? Omega: Why don't we pay a visit to X's colony? Alex: X? Erin: Huh. It has been awhile since we've seen them. Jessica: Yeah, good point! Alex: You sure Omega? Omega: It can't be that bad Alex. Plus, you haven't seen your little green Targhul for awhile now. Alex: Oh yeah. Well, I guess we can go do that then. Omega: Then come on guys! Let's go! (The Defenders all go to see X and his colony as a way to wind down from the events of the attack) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales